<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And then I met you by SunflowersandStardust1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186679">And then I met you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowersandStardust1/pseuds/SunflowersandStardust1'>SunflowersandStardust1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When skys are Grey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Spencer Reid likes guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowersandStardust1/pseuds/SunflowersandStardust1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid meets a cute guy at a coffee shop. </p><p>That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When skys are Grey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And then I met you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place when JJ was still the communications liaison.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vibrating in his pocket startled Spencer as he flipped through the textbook laid out on the table. He quickly pulled out his phone and answered, seeing JJ's name lit up on the screen. "Hey is everything okay?" he asked. </p><p> </p><p>She chuckled, "Don't worry. No case has come in or anything. I was just wondering if you've had a chance to look over the case file from the case in Flagstaff? I know it's your day off and its just a consult, but they've been calling all day. They really want us out there but the director would never approve unless they evolved to killing or more severely torturing the victims." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I've actually been reading some art history textbooks and I think I'm really close. I'll try to swing by the office when I figure it out. I think its a professor at one of the colleges in the area but I haven't figured out all the details yet." </p><p> </p><p>"Sweet, I'll see you later Spencer. Thanks again." </p><p> </p><p>"No worries." He smiled, placing his phone on the table in front of him. He took a sip of his overly sweetened latte and continued reading. His thoughts were startled again a few minutes later. </p><p> </p><p>"What school do you go to?" an unfamiliar voice asked from a few feet away. Spencer looked up and saw a man at the table next to him looking at him inquisitively. He wore a loose fitting black t-shirt that had paint splatter in multiple areas, dark denim jeans, and black converse. His dark blue eyes matched his dark hair but the first thing Spencer noticed was his smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry?" </p><p> </p><p>"Your art history textbook? I was just wondering what school you go to?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh it's actually for work." </p><p> </p><p>The mans smile grew. "Are you a professor?  I'm an adjunct at George Mason. I teach an intro class that's part art history and part lab. I'm assuming with that book you must teach Grad students though." </p><p> </p><p>Spencer smiled. "No I actually work for the FBI. I've got a weird case that involves a lot of art history so I thought I would give myself a crash course." The man raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"Interesting. You look more like the professor type. My bad for assuming though. I'm Greyson by the way. Sorry for interrupting, I just get really excited when I think I meet other art nerds in public." </p><p> </p><p>Spencer turned to look more directly at the other man. "Spencer. And it's quite all right. I'm probably the only non art person who's ever bought this book." He smiled again, feeling more at ease with this stranger than he usually did. "Art history really is quite fascinating though. I was thinking about taking some classes, once I finish my philosophy degree." </p><p> </p><p>"You're majoring in philosophy?" </p><p> </p><p>Reid grinned. "Just for fun. I already have two bachelors degrees and three PhD's. But I try to keep my mind limber so I take 2 online classes a semester. Anything more and I might not have enough time to spend my day off researching for my job in coffee shops." </p><p> </p><p>The man smiled again and Spencer could feel him staring. "You need a break from research? Can I buy you another coffee. I would love to learn more about your 3 Doctorates and your crazy job." </p><p> </p><p>Reid blushed. "Yes. Okay, I would like that very much." </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>"... and this is the piece I just finished. Right before I came here. I was worried if I stuck around while it dried I would get in my head and mess it up so I came here." </p><p> </p><p>"Incredible. You're ... I- I mean. That piece is great. I really like it. " </p><p> </p><p>Greyson flashed another smile before jumping slightly as an alarm on his phone went off. "Crap. I have office hours soon, I need to head to campus." He reached into his backpack and pulled a card out of the front pocket. He handed it to Spencer. "Give me a call sometime. I would love to do this again." His hand lingered, just barely touching Spencer's. He bit his lip and stood up to leave, glancing back to Spencer who was staring at the business card. </p><p> </p><p>"Greyson Jones." He whispered to himself, another blush rising to his cheeks. He placed the card in his bag, knowing he didn't need to, seeing as he had memorized his email and phone number. He grabbed the textbook and went back to speed reading, a slight smile permanently fixed on his lips. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>